


Earthbound: The Novel

by Eksevis



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire story of Earthbound/Mother 2 in one 'novel'. New and old fans may read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthbound: The Novel

**Author's Note:**

> A very little of this is original. Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the English translation. The original detail (in this work) is only very specific and isn't existence in the original partially due to limitations - unless it's Ness speaking (as, for those who don't know, he's a silent protagonist).
> 
> Finally, the original credits go to...  
> Shigesato Itoi  
> Shigeru Miyamoto  
> Hiroshi Yamauchi  
> Keiichi Suzuki  
> Hirokazu Tanaka  
> Shinbo Minami  
> Tatsuya Ishii  
> For creating the wonderful game called Mother 2 in Japan and internationally Earthbound.

Ness slept soundly in his bed, snoring gently. That night in the year 199X of a small town in Eagleland something happened that would change Ness's life.

Something shook the ground; outside, police sirens blared. Ness woke up and climbed out of bed to due the ruckus and walked out of his dark room to find out what had happened. Opening the door, he saw the lights were still on in the hallway.

Walking into his sisters room, he hoped she would somehow know what had happened. Unfortunately, though to nobodies surprise, she did not know. Ness walked out and went downstairs.

He found his mother pacing back in forth between the dining room and the living room, in which was hardly separated. In the living room was his dog, King, who was sleeping.

"What was that noise?" His mother said.

"I don't know." Ness said.

"Ness, you don't seem scared. Are you nuts?"

"Mom, you know I'm not." Ness rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I'm going out to see what happened."

"Oh.. okay. You'll sneak out of your room anyway, even if I asked you not to." She looked at her sons pajamas. He was still wearing his blue and white striped pajamas. "At least change out of your jammies before you go."

Obeying his mother, Ness went back upstairs with no argument. He knew she had a point. Entering his room, he turned on his light and pulled out a yellow and blue striped shirt, blue shorts, white socks and red shoes. He picked up his red ball cap - which was his favorite - and put it on.

Running back downstairs, he told his mother that he was going out.

"Be careful! Come home as soon as you can." She responded.

Walking outside and off his homes property, he begun to wander, not really sure where to go. The road in front of his house split to the East, West and South. The road to the East led to a blockade, so he looked to the West. To the West was his neighbor, he had no reason to go to them, The southern path lead up a mountain that he lived by.

Looking up the mountains edges, which were mostly steep except for the path, he saw that whatever happened, it had happened on top of the mountain. He begun to climb. Along the way, he passed many police and a few police cars, but nobody stopped him. While near the top, an officer called out to him.

"What happened?" Ness said, no longer tired.

"A meteorite fell down and went boom! It was a really mess for a while. I was fine because i always eat garlic and work out to make my body stronger." Ness wondered if eating garlic really helped, but he didn't question the old man. "However," The officer continued, "the weaker citizens probably fainted.

I also want to tell you... woops!" Ness looked at him curiously, wondering what he was about to say. "I almost told you about my... Uh, by the way Ness," The old man said as he tried to change the subject... whatever it was. "did you check my billboard? I wrote the message myself" he said proudly. "That's my really job, you know... I'm a billboard guy. So... why don't you check out my work?"

Wanting to make the old man happy, he looked at the billboard and read it silently in his head. "Treasure hunter! This is Lier X. Agerate's house!" He blinked a little and decided to move on.

Continuing up the path he found he found one of his friends, Pokey to be exact, walking back and forth between the three officers that served as the blocked to the crash site of the  
meteorite.

"Hey, Ness."

"Hey, Pokey. What are doin-"

Pokey cut him off, "Don't be rubberneckin'. You're gettin' in the cops, oops... I mean officer's way! You can go home now." Pokey said, waving his arms a little as if to dismiss him. He continued anyway, "Tomorrow, I, Pokey, will tell you more about the strange meteorite."

"You should get going to." Ness said, looking off to the side, getting ready to leave. 

"I'm fine here, but you're bugging the officers!"

Ness walked away, back down the hill to his home. He believed Pokey's word and he knew Pokey wasn't lying. Though he did wonder how he supposedly wasn't bothering them.

Standing at the door was his mother. Walking up to her, she said, "Welcome home, Ness. it's not necessary to talk about it tonight. It's late, scoot off to bed now."

"Alright mother." Ness said, not wanting to fight with his mother at all. he went upstairs and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't think I fit Ness's dialogue in very well, if you can help me improve, just message me the improved lines and I'll put them in. I'm sure my writing for him will improve within due time.


End file.
